En Quête de Légende
by Hiyaka
Summary: Huit ans que nous avons débarqué ici, dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre, que Corbossa, la sorcière, nous a envoyés ici. Je parie même qu'elle est ici et nous observe en permanence. Telle une araignée tapit dans l'ombre. Telle le Loup qui me pourchasse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas venu à ma rencontre ? AU. Mystery/Enquête (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà deux histoires en cours, mais... que voulez-vous, je ne sais pas me contenter d'écrire une fiction à la fois ! Mais ! Je n'en abandonne aucune ! C'est pour ça que les chapitres de cette fiction sortiront à un rythme complètement aléatoire.

 **Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai « chipé » l'idée à « Les-fictions-de-Niils » et sa fanfiction « Pourchassée ». J'ai son accord, donc on se calme ! Cependant les histoires partiront sans doutes dans deux sens probablement différents puisque nous partons plus ou moins du même point de départ, mais nous ignorons toutes les deux dans quelle direction partira l'autre.**

Bref, tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Vous ne trouvez pas que le premier disclaimer d'une fiction est le plus beau ? Genre pour la première fois on dit que l'univers et les personnages que l'on utilise ne nous appartiennent pas.

 **Prologue**

Huit ans. Huit ans que nous avons débarqué ici, dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre. Huit ans que Corbossa, la sorcière, nous a envoyés ici. Pourquoi ? Nous l'ignorons. Elle voulait sans doutes s'amuser à sa façon. Je parie même qu'elle est ici, avec nous, et nous observe en permanence. Telle une araignée tapit dans l'ombre. Telle le Loup qui me pourchasse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas venu à ma rencontre ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Ce jour-là, Red se réveilla avec une énorme boule au ventre. Dans deux jours avait lieu le Festival des Contes, ici, dans la belle ville de Tokyo. Le seul jour de l'année où elle pouvait être qui elle était réellement: le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Seulement, elle redoutait ce jour autant qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience. Car le Loup sera là, et il la traquera encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, tentant de savoir quelle jeune fille habillé telle le Chaperon serait celle qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant huit ans. Heureusement pour Red, le Chasseur trainait toujours dans les parages pour la protéger. Oh, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, mais elle était certaine qu'il la protégeait en permanence. Qu'il veillait sur elle tel un ami ou un frère.

La jeune femme aux cheveux Acajou et aux yeux émeraude se dirigea vers sa cuisine, avalant une tasse de café avant de retourner sur ses pas afin d'aller dans la salle d'eau de son modeste appartement. Red en ressortit habillé d'un blue-jean retenu par une ceinture et un top rouge sang. Ses cheveux libres ondulaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses fesses et lui cachaient les oreilles. Elle enfila des bottes de cowboys brunes à talonnettes et une veste à franges de la même couleur et du même style.

La petite demoiselle de vingt ans fila vers l'arrêt de bus à deux pas de son bloc et prit le premier qui passa pour une petite vingtaine de minutes. En descendant, Red se rendit sans hésitation au Yagura, un petit restaurant qui offrait des petits-déjeuners jusqu'à midi. À l'intérieur une demoiselle de vingt-cinq ans l'attendait, un magazine en mains. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux bouclés de la couleur du feu et des yeux chocolat. Red s'assit face à elle et ce ne fut qu'alors que la jeune femme la remarqua. Elle releva brusquement la tête et lui offrit une bise avant de lui tendre le magazine tout en le gardant sur la page qu'elle lisait peu de temps avant.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Nami à son amie.

-Je pense qu'on tient peut-être une piste.

L'article en question contait l'histoire d'une dame âgée qui avait survécu à une agression à son domicile. Rien de bien extraordinaire dit comme ça. Mais si l'on prêtait un peu plus d'attention à la façon dont elle leur avait échappé, on se rendait vite compte que quelque chose clochait. La vieille femme n'avait apparemment eu qu'à leur parler quelques secondes pour que les deux hommes ne lâchent leurs armes. C'est ce qu'avait rapporté un témoin de la scène. En revanche, la femme disait s'être caché après avoir appelé la police. Et finalement, les deux hommes racontaient avoir été immobilisé par la grand-mère. En somme, trois versions différentes du même fait, et trois versions très différentes, à tel point que la police pense qu'il pourrait possiblement s'agir d'un canular pour faire parler d'eux.

Mais Red et Nami ne croyaient pas à une blague de mauvais goût, mais plutôt à un autre tour de Corbossa, une puissante sorcière dont personne ne connaît l'origine, pour leur faire savoir qu'elle est là et qu'elle les surveille tous. Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué ici, Chaperon Rouge et Belle, ainsi que la Bête, n'avaient cessé de faire des recherches sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se cacher afin de les faire retourner d'où ils venaient et lui faire cracher le morceau sur la raison de leur venue ici.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Prologue fini ? En avant pour le chapitre un !

À tout de suite (j'espère) !


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre, les minions.

Je n'ai rien à raconter, je vous laisse donc lire ! On se retrouve en bas !

 **Disclaimer:** Non, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

 **Chapitre 1**

Deux jours plus tard. Nous y voilà ! Le Festival des Contes ! Est-ce cette année que le Loup passera à l'action ou me laissera-t-il tranquille une nouvelle année ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Red avait une tempête dans tout son corps, elle bouillonnait d'excitation à l'idée de sortir sous son vrai visage. Et bizarrement elle ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça du Loup. Après-tout, le Chasseur sera là pour veiller sur elle.

Habillée pour l'occasion de sa petite cape rouge et d'une robe blanche qui paraîtrait démodée ici s'il n'y avait pas le festival, elle sortit de l'immeuble et se pressa à l'arrête de bus. Le Chaperon Rouge prit le second jusqu'au centre, là où la fête battait son plein. En croisant une jumelle, elle se calma encore plus, se disant que plus nombreux seront les Chaperons, plus il serait compliqué pour le Loup de la reconnaître.

Red chercha Belle après être montée sur un muret. Être petite avait certains avantages, mais ce n'était pas toujours pratique. Ayant trouvé son amie, elle descendit et avança au pas de course dans sa direction. Mais maladroite et tête en l'air comme elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de se manger un mur. Enfin non, un homme. Timidement, elle releva la tête pour s'excuser, mais en fut incapable. C'était lui, elle en était certaine, c'était lui le Loup. Red déglutit à cette pensée. Avec ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux réminiscent de l'orage sous ligner de cernes et sa taille de géant, il avait tout pour être le Loup qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Tentant de rester de marbre, la demoiselle s'excusa brièvement avant de continuer son chemin, la tête basse.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son amie parmi la foule elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

-Il est là... Il est là, je l'ai vu..., lui avait-elle confié à l'oreille.

-Le Loup ? Questionna Nami, n'étant pas certaine de savoir de quelle personnage elle pouvait parler.

-Oui..., confirma Red. Nam- Non, Belle, j'ai peur... Je n'ai jamais eu si peur...

-Calme-toi Red. Tu es avec Ace et moi, on ne le laissera pas te faire de mal, la réconforta-t-elle.

-Ok... ok..., se calma petit à petit le Chaperon Rouge.

Elle offrit d'ailleurs un maigre sourire à la Bête qui avait, tout comme sa belle, beaucoup changé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé dans cet univers. Ici, il avait des cheveux et des yeux cendrés, un bon paquet de taches de rousseur et également quelques centimètres de plus.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble. Nami et Ace tentant de rassurer Red en quasi-permanence. Elle semblait voir le Loup à chaque coin de rue. Elle se sentait observée. Une paire d'yeux la suivait, elle et ses amis, en tout discrétion, perdu dans la marée humaine.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, ils partirent, tout comme Cendrillon fuyant le bal. Le couple raccompagna Red jusqu'à son immeuble et s'assura qu'elle était belle et bien rentrée avant de partir dans la nuit en direction de leur habitation.

Seulement, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que le danger était déjà rentré bien plus tôt. Car oui, après l'avoir vu là-bas, le Loup s'était dépêché de suivre sa trace et de remonter à son appartement où il l'avait attendu patiemment durant de nombreuses heures.

En entrant dans son studio, le Petit Chaperon Rouge ne se doutait de rien. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures qu'elle abandonna dans l'entrée et réserva le même sort à sa petite cape qui lui avait offert son surnom. Red donna un coup de clef et verrouilla ainsi la porte. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, la demoiselle alluma la lumière dans son salon ainsi que la radio qui était réglée sur un poste passant de la musique classique. La mélodie au piano qui était joué la détendit un instant. Après avoir soufflé une seconde fois, elle commença à dézipper la tirette dans son dos. Laissant glisser sa robe au sol, elle renonça à la ramasser et s'en éloigna avec des pas rythmés par la musique. Red prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à entamer quelques modestes pas de danse, mais elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Elle avait vu une ombre se déplacer dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Une ombre menaçante, comme celle du Loup. Non, il ne l'avait quand même pas suivi jusque chez elle ?!

La demoiselle, qui était toujours habillée que de ses sous-vêtements enfila à nouveau sa robe blanche en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Paniquée, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, se tirer de cet appartement. Cependant, ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça. Comme un réflex, Red prit un énorme couteau dans un tiroir de sa cuisine. Mais comment devait-elle sortir de cet endroit ?

À cet instant une voix retentit.

-Bonsoir Chaperon, dit une voix suave. Ça fait longtemps, c'est-ce pas ?

-Pas assez à mon goût, osa Red dans un élan de courage.

-Oh, allons ne dit pas ça. Je sais parfaitement que je t'ai manqué, continua-t-il alors que son ombre se formait dans le couloir.

Red serra les dents. Il n'avait pas changé d'un coppec en huit ans.

-D'ailleurs, je t'ai bien vu au festival. Comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu me saluer ?

-Penses-tu vraiment que j'avais la tête à ça ? Répliqua la demoiselle.

-Non, je dois bien avoué que tu semblais perturbé après avoir bousculé cet homme.

-Qu-... Ce n'était pas toi ?

-Moi ? Allons, ma chère, croyais-tu réellement qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Je pensai que depuis le temps on se connaissait. Si ça avait été moi je ne t'aurais pas laissé aller te réfugier et pleurer dans les bras de la Belle.

Le cœur de Red rata un battement. Il était capable de s'en prendre à eux si l'envie lui prenait.

-Et oui ma belle, je te connais sur le bout des doigts. Toi et tes amis. Mais ne craint rien pour eux, ils n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi.

Sa silhouette devint de plus en plus claire et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, Red put voir son ennemi jurer pour la première fois sous forme humaine. Il avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux sang. En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose que les deux hommes avaient en commun c'étaient leurs tailles gigantesques, bien que le véritable loup semblait tout de même plus grand que l'inconnu du festival.

-Maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi comme il se doit, annonça-t-il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Red.

La jeune femme était tétanisée, gelée sur place. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger, pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là, qu'elle devait fuir.

Seulement, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune il s'arrêta et se mit à humer l'air environnant, comme si une odeur l'avait dérangé. Et il avait raison, car à peine deux secondes plus tard, un homme entra dans l'appartement en défonçant la porte.

C'était le même homme que Red avait bousculé au festival. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas un regard légèrement amusé. Non, il était sérieux, très sérieux. Dans ses mains, un pistolet, typiquement steampunk comme l'on dit ici, était pointé sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Oh, monsieur le Chasseur a enfin décidé de se montrer à ce que je vois, se moqua le Loup en se tournant vers le grand brun.

-Oui, car toi aussi tu t'es décidé à sortir de ton trou, répondit-il parfaitement calme.

-Vas-t'en Chasseur, le Chaperon et moi avons à faire ! Dit-il avec prétention.

-Je n'irai nulle-part, c'est toi qui dégages.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me tireras dessus ? Ne me fais pas rire, ce pistolet n'est qu'un jouet pour gosses !

Mais un coup partit avec un bruit assourdissant. La balle vint se loger dans l'abdomen de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui s'écroula avec un cri de douleur sur le sol.

-Tu as tendance à oublier que tu n'es plus un loup, mais un être-humain, mon chère. Je te laisse filer pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à elle je ne te raterait pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ? Tu aurais plus vite fini et tu ne devrais plus t'en faire pour ta petite protégée, questionna-t-il avec arrogance avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

-J'ai encore besoin de toi, voilà pourquoi, répondit le brun sèchement. Toi, fit-il à l'attention de Red, suis-moi.

-Où ça ? Demanda le Chaperon Rouge au Chasseur.

-Chez moi. Et d'ailleurs, appelle-moi Law, Trafalgar Law.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Depuis maintenant un quart d'heure j'étais dans la voiture sombre du Chasseur. D'ailleurs, d'où venait son nouveau nom ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Dites, commença timidement Red, pourquoi ce nom ?

-C'est la seule chose que tu as trouvé à me demander ? Je te pensai assez intelligente pour le deviner par toi-même.

-Comment ça assez intelligente ?! Je ne suis pas idiote !

-Dans ce cas je ne devrais même pas avoir à répondre à ta question.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge se perdit dans ses pensées. Si elle ne se trompait pas, law signifiait loi en anglais, une langue parlée dans ce monde. Law était le Chasseur dans son conte, une forme de l'autorité, de la force. Mais pourquoi Trafalgar dans ce cas ?

-D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu, miss ? Lui demanda le Chasseur, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Vingt ans...

-Mhm, fit-il en hochant légèrement la tête de bas en haut. Je te pensai plus jeune vu ta taille.

-Je ne suis pas petite !

-Si tu l'es.

Red se remit bien dans son fauteuil, tirant une mine boudeuse tout en observant la ville à cette heure tardive. Des centaines de néons éclairaient les rues, aidés dans cette tâche par des lampadaires qui se tenaient bien droits, telle le Petit Soldat de plomb au garde-à-vous. Malgré le fait qu'elle vivait ici depuis maintenant huit ans elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant ce spectacle. Law eut un petit rire amusé. Cette demoiselle était encore une vraie gamine.

-Et vous ? Qu'elle est votre âge ? Interrogea Red sans pour autant se tourner vers le concerner.

-Vingt-six ans, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Trafalgar Law... le Chasseur... vingt-six ans..., murmurai le Chaperon Rouge pour elle-même, tentant de ne rien oublier.

Le grand brun eut un sourire amusé par sa réaction.

-C'était vous qui me suiviez donc en permanence..., dit Red un peu plus fort, de façon à ce qu'il l'entende.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna la demoiselle.

-Car il s'agit mon rôle. Dans notre conte je t'ai sauvé des griffes du Loup, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change ici. C'est mon job, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai été crée, je dois remplir cette fonction.

Red ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était triste de voir la chose de la sorte. Certes son rôle premier était bien de la protéger dans le conte, mais ici tout était différent, il n'avait pas à la surveiller en permanence.

-Pourtant rien ne vous oblige à faire cela.

-Je le sais, miss, mais un soldat ne peut pas abandonner son poste, pourtant rien ne le force à rester.

-Mais les choses sont différentes ici.

-Je vois ça. Ce soir le Loup était pourtant là, me semble-t-il.

-Certes, mais ma protection ne doit pas avoir plus d'importance que votre vie.

-Ma vie n'a aucun but si je ne te protège pas.

Red resta interdite. Le Chasseur ne s'était pas défait de qui il était dans le conte contrairement à elle ou Belle. Il avait un nom uniquement car il y était obligé, mais au fond de lui il était toujours le Chasseur de son histoire. Celui qui la secourait du Loup et n'avait pas d'autre fonction. Voilà donc pourquoi il l'avait protégé en restant dans l'ombre durant ces huit années, attendant que l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne passe à l'action.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Le moteur de la voiture se coupant devant un grand immeuble gris. De la lumière passait encore derrière certains rideaux, mais la plupart des appartements semblaient noyer dans une nuit couleur encre. Les deux personnages montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage en silence. Une fois sur le pas de la porte Law se tourna vers Red et lui adressa ces mots:

-Ne fais pas de bruit, n'allume aucune lumière et suis-moi, je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Je passerai te réveiller demain matin, tu ne sors pas de ta chambre avant.

La demoiselle se contenta d'opiner du chef, ne comprenant pas à quoi tout ceci rimait. Le Chasseur enfonça alors la clef dans la serrure et donna un coup de poignet. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et laissa passer le Chaperon Rouge. Tel un chat, elle se faufila à l'intérieur et laissa à son tour passer le Chasseur devant elle afin qu'il la guide dans l'appartement. Il la conduisit dans le couloir vers la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite. En entrant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir avec trois portes sur le mur de droite et une au fond. Il ouvrit la dernière et la fit entrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière comportait un lit, une grande armoire de chêne et une immense bibliothèque remplie à ras de livres. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Law referma la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans sa chambre et parti dans celle juste à côté qui était la sienne. Son ami avait bien fait au final de le forcer à aménager cette chambre d'amis pour le jour où le Chaperon débarquerait définitivement dans sa vie. Et lui avait bien fait de lui parler de cette jeune femme aux cheveux acajou. Depuis le temps qu'il la suivait et l'observait, c'était comme s'il la connaissait. Il savait presque tout de cette demoiselle, de son plat préféré à ses peurs en passant par ses toques.

Il se débarrassa de son haut qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce ainsi que de ses chaussures et chaussettes qu'il déposa près de la porte. Seulement, même si lui la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elle ne savait rien de lui.

Dans sa chambre, Red laissa glisser sa robe le long de ses jambes et partit immédiatement se réfugier sous les couvertures océans du lit. Ses prunelles émeraude ne cessaient de fixer la fenêtre. Et s'il venait jusqu'ici ? Et si la prochaine fois le Chasseur n'était pas là pour la protéger ? Elle sortit cependant ces pensées sombres de son esprit en secouant la tête, se remémorant qu'elle ne risquait rien vu l'endroit où elle était.

La brunette ne s'endormit pas pour autant, trop occupé à penser au Chasseur. Law veillait sur elle depuis huit ans, il devait la connaître au moins aussi bien que le Loup, même mieux, mais elle ne savait rien à son sujet. Il fallait que ça change, qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien qui lui la connaissait, selon Red. Mais comment ? Law ne semblait pas très bavard et encore moins à son sujet. C'était pourtant l'objectif qu'elle se fixa ce soir-là avant de s'ombrer dans les bras de Morphée: en apprendre un maximum, et même plus, sur le Chasseur qui avait veillé sur elle durant huit ans, aussi connu sous le nom de Trafalgar Law.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà le véritable premier chapitre. Donnez-moi vos avis, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de les connaître !

Je tiens à rappeler que le rythme de parution sera totalement aléatoire, mais j'essaierai de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres. Bref, je vais faire mon possible !

À peluche !


	3. Chapitre 2

Le chapitre deux !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous laisse lire !

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine.

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain je me réveillai aux aurores. Incapable de me rendormir, je sortis du lit pour aller emprunter un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de retourner m'assoir sous les draps. Il s'agissait d'un livre de contes. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'en lisais un maximum afin de savoir comment les gens d'ici décrivaient nos vies. Elles étaient rarement très différentes les unes des autres. Une des rares versions qui était sorti du lot jusqu'ici était un manga contant plusieurs de nos histoires et ayant comme titre « Grimms Manga »*. Mon conte y est décrit, mais cette fable n'est que mensonge. Aucun évènement qui y est raconté ne s'est réellement produit !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

La porte de la chambre du Chasseur s'ouvrit en silence. Law passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage tout en soupirant. La demoiselle devait encore dormir à cette heure, pensait-il. Tout comme son colocataire. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux presque blancs sortir de sa chambre en baillant et s'étirant. Law resta interdit un instant avant de saluer son colocataire qui avait fini par devenir son ami.

-'lut, lui dit le Petit Soldat de plomb paresseusement.

-Salut, lui répondit le Chasseur, déjà légèrement plus éveillé.

-Alors ? Commença Bepo. Il poursuivit devant le regard interrogateur de son ami. Elle est ici ?

-Oui..., soupira-t-il. Elle dort sans doutes encore à cette heure.

-Mhm, fit le blond. Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

-Je crois qu'elle va bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop traumatisée hier soir après l'incident.

-Tant-mieux..., souffla son ami. Dit Law...

-Mh ?

-Tu ne mettrais pas quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es torse nu.

-Et alors ?

-On a une invitée.

-Mh... d'accord, je vais mettre un truc puis je vais la réveiller.

Le Petit Soldat de plomb sortit déjà du couloir pour aller préparer la table du petit déjeuner. Law, quant à lui, resta encore un moment immobile avant de retourner dans sa chambre, de prendre son haut de la veille et l'enfiler, cachant ainsi les tatouages qu'il s'était laissé faire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Sans toquer au préalable, il entra dans la chambre qu'occupait le Petit Chaperon Rouge. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba nez à nez avec une Red en sous-vêtements. Le temps que la concernée ne se rende compte que le Chasseur était dans sa chambre et l'observait sans aucune gène il avait déjà pu se rincer l'œil, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à voir, sauf peut-être une sorte de marque noire qu'il avait eu le temps de remarquer sur son bas-ventre droit. La demoiselle laissa tomber le livre à terre et remonta les draps jusqu'à son cou, laissant s'échapper un cri des plus idiots.

-Bonjour, miss, fit le Chasseur comme si rien ne s'était passé, même s'il avait un léger sourire carnassier.

-Bonjour, lui répondit sa protégée bien plus sèchement.

-Tu peux venir, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-Merci, continua la demoiselle toujours aussi durement.

Red voulut sortir de sous les couvertures, mais voyant que Law ne bougeait pas elle se ravisa et remit la jambe qu'elle avait laissée s'échapper sous le drap. Offrant un regard noir au Chasseur, qui avait pourtant été si gentil la veille, elle sortit du lit en tirant la couverture avec elle. Elle se cachait ainsi derrière l'édredon jusqu'à atteindre sa robe blanche qui trainait toujours au sol. Le Chasseur, lui, profitait du spectacle que lui offrait la gamine qu'il avait si longtemps protégé, appuyer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au moment où elle arriva près de son vêtement son sourire ne devint que plus moqueur.

-Un coup de main, miss ?

-Non merci, Law, refusa-t-elle poliment.

Mais elle devait bien s'avouer légèrement coincée. Lâcher le drap revenait à lui montrer son corps en sous-vêtements, et ça, il en était hors de question. S'emballer dans la couverture signifiait lui montrer ses tatouages à la jambe.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Ce serait déjà moins grave... et puis si ça se trouve il les a déjà vu, depuis le temps qu'il m'observe. Il m'a peut-être carrément déjà vu nue ?! Oh mon Dieu !

Je me sentis rougir à cette pensée.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Law ricana en voyant la jeune fille rougir toute seule. Elle était coincée. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle déposa le drap à ses pieds et remonta sa robe en se redressant. De cette façon Law avait à peine su la voir. Un petit sourire fier aux lèvres, Red passa devant le Chasseur tout en refermant la tirette dans son dos. « Au diable mon tatouage au pied ! » Se disait-elle. Law n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de remarquer la marque à l'encre sur son pied droit.

Red possédait deux tatouages. Le premier se trouvait au niveau de son bas-ventre, vers la droite et représentait une fleur. On lui avait raconté qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage de style polynésien. Le second, sur son pied symbolisait une plume et était accompagné d'une phrase: « Once upon a time ».

Le Chaperon Rouge pénétra dans le hall, mais n'y resta que peu de temps, filant immédiatement vers la seule porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore passée. En l'ouvrant, Red entra dans le salon/salle-à-manger. Il y reposait un canapé devant lequel se tenait un écran plat qui était lui-même posé sur un meuble télé. Derrière le canapé il y avait une grande table autour de laquelle se glissaient quatre chaises en osier. Et finalement à sa droite la cuisine, qui était à peine séparée du reste par un mur incomplet, laissant un grand passage pour y entrer et également ce qui pouvait ressembler à un comptoir. Red vit alors un homme, plus petit que Law, mais tout de même grand. Il possédait des cheveux blonds tellement clairs qu'ils semblaient blancs, courts et encore en bataille. En contraste avec ses cheveux et sa peau aussi blanche que neige, il avait deux prunelles aussi noire que de l'encre de Chine.

-Bonjour Chaperon !

Red resta interdite un instant devant son ton enjoué. Comment est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

-Entre, assieds-toi, je termine de préparer un café. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Bepo, enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici. J'étais le Petit Soldat de plomb dans mon conte.

-Bonjour..., finit par sortir la demoiselle au bout d'un certain temps. Moi c'est Red.

-Je sais, Law m'a parlé de toi. C'est aussi grâce à moi que tu as une chambre. Je l'ai forcé à aménager la dernière pièce comme une chambre d'amis afin que l'on soit prêt le jour où le Loup viendrait s'en prendre à toi, lui expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

C'est à cet instant qu'entra le Chasseur. Il s'assit à table et commença à boire dans la tasse qui se tenait devant lui et qui contenait un café qui semblait bouillant.

-Merci pour le café, Soldat, remercia-t-il mollement.

-Pas de quoi !

Mitigée, Red s'assit tout de même à table, en face du Chasseur. Elle avait envie de rire face à sa tête. Il en tirait une qui était une sorte de mélange entre une de trois pieds de long et une déçue. C'était assez drôle et le Chaperon ne put se retenir de pouffer discrètement. Cela n'échappa pas au concerné.

-D'ailleurs, Red, on passera à ton appartement tout à l'heur pour que tu ailles chercher tes affaires.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la concerner avec curiosité.

-Tu resteras ici pour un moment. Maintenant que le Loup s'est montré il t'attaquera dès que l'occasion se présentera, répondit sombrement le Chasseur.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Déménager. Voilà bien une chose que je ne m'attendais pas à faire le lendemain du Festival des Contes. Mais il est vrai que j'ai pu vivre paisiblement durant huit ans uniquement car le Loup ne s'était pas laissé voir. Maintenant il n'a plus rien à perdre, alors dès que je serais seule il pourrait m'agresser. Finalement déménager semble être la meilleure option dans ce cas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Dépêches-toi de prendre tes affaires, miss, dit Law en restant sur le pas de la porte.

-Oui, oui..., répondit Red sans trop de motivation.

Elle se pressa vers sa chambre, y prit un grand sac de sport et y fourra tout un tas de vêtements qu'elle prit en tas dans sa garde-rode. La demoiselle ajouta également les quelques livres qu'elle possédait ainsi que ses affaires de toilette. Dans un plus petit sac à dos elle mis son ordinateur portable avec son câble, ses écouteurs, son GSM et son portefeuille. Une fois toutes ses affaires rassemblées, elle retourna vers l'entrée et referma la porte à double tour derrière elle.

Avec la voiture du Chasseur, ils retournèrent à l'appartement du duo. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Law partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, chose qui laissa Red perplexe.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, lui dit une voix dans son dos.

Le Chaperon se retourna vers Bepo.

-Ça fait huit ans qu'il me fait des coups comme celui-ci. Ce n'est la faute de personne, il a juste besoin d'être seul de temps à autre.

-Comme n'importe qui, ajouta Red d'une petite voix.

Le Petit Soldat de plomb lui sourit avant de retourner dans le salon. La demoiselle, elle, se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre et y posa ses sacs. Elle commença à déballer ses affaires, rangeant ses vêtements dans la garde-robe de chêne qui était vide jusqu'alors et ajoutant ses livres dans la bibliothèque.

C'est à cet instant que son téléphone sonna dans son sac à dos. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Nami.

-Oui ? Dit-elle après avoir décroché.

-Alors ? Où est-ce que t'es ?

Red ne sut quoi répondre durant un instant. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec Belle.

-Je suis en chemin ! Répondit-elle bien trop vite pour que ce soit crédible.

-T'avais oublié, c'est ça ? Lui dit la voix blasé de son amie.

-Non, non, non ! Pas du tout !

-Red... arrête, je sais que t'as oublié.

Le Chaperon soupira.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle à son amie. J'arrive, je me mets en route.

-Dépêches-toi !

-Oui, oui !

La demoiselle raccrocha son téléphone et le fourra dans son petit sac rouge. Avant de partir, elle se changea. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en avait marre de porter sa tenue de Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret. Tout en s'habillant elle ajouta dans son sac son portefeuille, ses écouteurs et les clefs de son ancien appartement. La demoiselle sortit de sa chambre habillée d'un blue-jean retenu par une ceinture, d'un t-shirt blanc à bretelles à volants, d'une veste en jeans et d'une paire de baskets rouges. Elle sortit de son appartement et marcha jusqu'à un arrêt de bus qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Dans le transport en commun, elle tressa ses cheveux en épis de blé qu'elle laissa retomber sur son épaule droite tout en écoutant de la musique à l'aide de son téléphone.

Ayant débarqué ici alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans, Red n'avait pas eu autant de mal à s'adapter à ce monde que sa mère. Elle s'était vite habituée aux nouvelles technologies et aux grandes villes comme Tokyo. Elle aimait bien toutes ces choses d'ailleurs !

Arrivée à destination, la demoiselle sortit du bus pour entrer dans le Yagura et s'assoir face à son amie qui l'attendait en tapant rageusement du pied.

-Salut, désolée du retard.

-Tu peux l'être, ça fait une heure et demie que je t'attends ! La belle lança un regard à son téléphone. Presque deux ! Ajouta-t-elle.

-Désolée, répéta Red en se faisant toute petite.

-Bon ! Fit la rousse fermement. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en redevenant plus calme.

Red resta interdite un instant. Cette faculté qu'avait son amie de passer d'une émotion à l'autre l'avait toujours surprise.

-Bien... lui répondit la brunette calmement.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler de l'incident de vendredi et de son très récent emménagement chez le Chasseur. Le Chaperon était certaine que la Belle ne cesserait de la taquiner à ce sujet, mais elle savait aussi très bien que Nami lui en voudrait si elle l'apprenait d'une autre manière que de sa bouche. Ce fut cet argument qui la fit changer sa réponse.

-Non...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant d'adopter un regard inquiet. Red poursuivi:

-Le Loup m'attendait chez moi hier soir...

-Quoi ?! Fit la Belle d'un ton révolté. Comment est-ce qu-

-Il est entré chez moi ? Fini Red. Je n'en sais rien, mais quand j'ai pénétré dans mon appartement, il m'y attendait déjà.

-Et ça va ? Il ne t'as rien fait ? Demanda son amie toujours aussi inquiète.

-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps... Je t'avais déjà dit que je me sentais observée.

La Belle opina doucement du chef.

-Ce n'était pas le Loup, ou en tout cas pas toujours, mais le Chasseur.

-Le Chasseur ? Répéta Nami intriguée.

-Oui, ça faisait huit ans qu'il veillait sur moi en attendant que le Loup ne se montre. Le soir où il a tenté de m'agresser, le Chasseur était là et m'a... secouru, expliqua Red en hésitant légèrement sur ses dernières paroles. J'ai dormi chez lui la nuit dernière, mais je retourne chez moi ce soir.

-T'as dormi chez lui ?!

-Sérieux, c'est la seule chose que t'as retenue ? Fit Red blasée.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'autre ? Dormir chez moi alors qu'il y avait un psychopathe qui gisait encore au sol ?

-Il l'a buté ?!

-Nami calme-toi...

La rousse regarda alors autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. La Belle se rassit et regarda Red droit dans les yeux toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Non, il ne l'a pas tué, mais il l'a quand même bien amoché.

-Attends, attends, attends, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

-Je suis rentrée chez moi, le Loup m'a menacé, le Chasseur est entré en défonçant ma porte et lui a tiré dessus, résuma Red le plus brièvement possible.

-Il lui a tiré dessus ?! Répéta la Belle, comme outrée.

-C'est un chasseur, Nami. Et tu peux être contente qu'il ait fait ça sinon je ne serais peut-être pas en face de toi, mais bien morte ou à l'hôpital, répondit la brunette sur un ton bien plus sévère que ce qu'elle ne souhaitait.

Un silence pesant s'installa à la table des deux jeunes femmes.

-Tu as trouvé d'autres informations sur Corbossa ? Demanda Red pour changer de sujet.

-Non, on cherche avec Ace, mais depuis mercredi on n'a plus de nouvelles.

-Mh...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement de Law et Bepo.

Le Chasseur ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Ça va ? Demanda le blond en voyant la tête que faisait son ami.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver où elle pourrait se cacher et ça m'énerve.

-Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de t'enfermer dans ta chambre et essayer de voir du monde, lui dit Bepo sur un ton de reproche.

-Je vois du monde, tu es là, répondit Law.

-Plus sérieusement, je pense que ça t'aiderait de ne pas regarder à ça pendant un moment. Le jour où tu reliras tout ça avec un nouvel œil tu trouveras plus facilement ce que tu cherches.

-Mh... fut la seule réponse qu'eut le blond. Red est toujours dans sa chambre ? Lui demanda-t-il subitement.

-Oui, elle n'en est pas sortie depuis que vous êtes rentrés.

Sans un mot de plus le Chasseur retourna sur ses pas et toqua à la porte de la chambre de la gamine.

-Red ?

Aucune réponse.

-Red ?! Répéta-t-il un peu lus fort après avoir à nouveau frappé contre le bois.

Toujours rien.

-Red !

Il écrasait la paume de sa main contre la porte, mais il n'eut que le silence comme réponse.

C'en fut assez et il tourna la poignée et entra. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » pensait-il. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le Chasseur avait enfilé sa veste, mit ses chaussures et dissimuler son arme qui ne le quittait jamais. Juste avant de sortir de l'appartement il adressa un dernier « J'y vais ! » à Bepo. Où est-ce que la gamine avait encore été ?

Heureusement, depuis le temps qu'il veillait sur elle il savait où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre. Quelques idées lui parcourent l'esprit: la librairie près de chez elle, un des rares magasins dans lequel elle entrait sans se plaindre, le Yagura et un magasin de nouvelles technologies et vendant également CD's et DVD's. Il continua à réfléchir à l'endroit qui serait le plus probable. Law avait remarqué avec le temps que la demoiselle avait régulièrement rendez-vous avec une jeune femme rousse au Yagura. Peut-être que c'était le cas aujourd'hui ?

C'est ainsi que le Chasseur monta dans son véhicule et démarra le moteur, direction le Yagura.

Cette gamine était vraiment inconsciente. À croire qu'elle n'a eu aucun mal à oublier l'évènement de la veille.

 **OoOoOoOoo**

*Grimms Manga: ce manga existe vraiment et franchement quand vous connaissez les contes d'origine, c'est assez perturbant.

Le chapitre deux est là aussi !

Pas encore de review, mais merci à ma gentille première follower sur cette fic ! ^^

Laissez-en une de review, ça ne doit pas être long, juste avec un petit « J'aime » vous feriez ma journée !

À peluche !


	4. Chapitre 3

Heyo !

Après presque deux mois d'absence, je vous offre la suite des aventures de red et Law dans notre monde !

Bonne lecture !

Reviews:

 _Black.A:_ Merci beaucoup. Oui, c'est vrai que ça ce rapproche de OuaT, même si ce n'était pas le but. Encore merci !

 _Altyia:_ Calme, calme x). Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

 _Les-Fictions-De-Niils:_ Merci beaucoup !

 _Yakimeni:_ Merci beaucoup ! La suite te plaira j'espère !

 _Insanity:_ Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Disclaimer:** Il était une fois, un manga qui s'appelait One Piece, et qui ne m'appartenait pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Depuis une petite demi-heure, je discutai avec Nami. L'on parlait de tout et de rien, mais je devais bien admettre que le sujet du Chasseur revenait régulièrement sur la table. Belle semblait vouloir en apprendre un maximum sur Law, mais les informations que je pouvais lui fournir étaient bien maigres. Je ne savais moi-même rien de lui.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Alors que les deux demoiselles étaient en pleine discussion un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux orageux entra dans le petit restaurant. La rousse releva immédiatement la tête et eut en moins de deux secondes un regard pervers qui ne lui collait qu'à moitié.

-Nami, tu as un fiancé, lui rappela Red, blasée.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de me rincer l'œil.

Red était désespérée. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait la Belle, elle savait que c'était inutile.

-De toute façon je ne suis pas la seule, Ace ne se prive pas non plus, argumenta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait raison de faire ça. Et puis de ce n'est pas une excuse. Que lui le fasse ou non, toi tu continuerais.

-Tu me connais tellement bien que s'en est presque terrifiant.

Red ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais la demoiselle le perdit bien vite. L'homme qui se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt à l'entré était maintenant à côté de leur table.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, Red ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton sévère.

-Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, je m'apprête à prendre un petit déjeuner avec mon amie, la Belle, lui répondit-elle innocemment.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas informé avant de partir ? Interrogea-t-il sur un ton qui devenait de plus en plus colérique.

-Euhm... j-j'étais en retard et j'ai oublié..., répondit-elle la tête basse. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors seule, vous savez.

-Mais la raison pour laquelle tu étais en sécurité était uniquement car je veillai sur toi !

-Pourriez-vous vous calmez s'il-vous-plaît, intervint une serveuse.

-Désoler, fit Red pour le Chasseur. Asseyez-vous et mangez avec nous, proposa Red en toute innocence.

-Quoi ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ainsi vous veillerez sur moi en tout en mangeant quelque chose.

La Belle qui n'avait rien comprit à la situation jusqu'alors lança:

-Attendez... vous êtes le Chasseur ?

-Oui, répondit Law.

Elle se retourna vers Red, la bouche grande ouverte et se pencha au dessus de la table pour lui murmurer:

-Tu as dormi chez lui ? Comment t'as fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?

Red resta perplexe devant sa question.

-Je vous ai entendu, vous savez ? Rappela le grand brun.

-Euhm, oui... Prenez donc place, fit la belle rousse en se bougeant un peu, laissant une place à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

Cependant, le Chasseur n'y prêta pas d'attention et s'assit près de Red.

-Ainsi je veillerai sur toi..., soupira-t-il pour lui même.

-Que prendrez-vous monsieur ? Demanda immédiatement une jeune serveuse qui s'était pressée à leur table en voyant s'assoir le jeune homme.

-N'importe-quoi tant qu'il n'y a pas de pain, répondit-il platement.

-Des boulettes de riz, cela vous convient-il ?

-Ce sera bon.

La serveuse partit en direction de la cuisine.

-Tu n'aimes pas le pain ou tu n'avais simplement pas envi d'en manger ? Demanda curieusement Red.

-Je déteste le pain.

-Tu es la première personne que je rencontre à ne pas aimer le pain, ricana la demoiselle. Mais est-ce que tu déteste toutes les sortes de pain ou uniquement les pains traditionnels disons ?

-Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai pas aimé une seule sorte.

-Le cramique ?

-Non.

-Le pain d'épice ?

-Non plus.

-Le pain grec ?

-Toujours pas.

Red rit. Donc Trafalgar Law n'aimait pas le pain... c'est une information comme une autre.

-Donc... le Chasseur, comment vous appelez-vous désormais ? Intervint Nami.

-Trafalgar Law.

-En référence à la bataille de Trafalgar ?

-Exact.

La bataille de Trafalgar ? Red n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais elle et les histoires de guerre, ça faisait deux.

Peu de temps s'écoula avant que leurs plats n'arrivent. Des onigiri pour Law, une salade pour Nami et un croque-monsieur pour Red. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des plats, mais ça fera l'affaire. En voyant les tartines grillées dans l'assiette de la gamine qu'il protégeait, le Chasseur fit une grimace.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le repas, mais cela ne permit pas à Red d'en apprendre plus sur Law car à aucun moment il ne parla de lui. À la fin, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Red et le Chasseur dans la voiture de ce dernier, en direction de l'appartement, la Belle à pieds, habitant à deux pas du restaurant. Sur le chemin vers sa nouvelle habitation, le Chaperon Rouge remarqua une petite librairie qui ne payait pas de mine et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue avant.

-Je reviens, fit-elle à Law en descendant de la voiture alors qu'il étaient bloqués à un feu rouge depuis déjà cinq minutes.

-Red ! Red ! Où vas-tu encore ?! Lui cria-t-il après une fois qu'il eut baissé la vitre.

-Je reviens ! Lui répondit-elle innocemment avec un sourire avant d'entrée dans la librairie.

Le Chasseur avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il hésitait entre péter un câble et souffler d'exaspération. Cette gamine paraissait bien plus sage de loin. Un klaxonnement le rappela à la réalité et il fut contraint d'avancer devant le feu qui était devenu vert.

À l'intérieur de la petite librairie miteuse Red se sentait comme une trésorière. Les étagères et les livres étaient recouvert d'une petite couche de poussière, mais cela donnait immédiatement un côté plus vieillot à la boutique. Elle se balada entre les livres et tomba par hasard dans la rubrique historique. Peut-être que l'un d'eux parle de la bataille de Trafalgar ? Elle balaya l'étagère du regard à la recherche des livres traitant de guerres et de batailles. Red se saisit de l'un d'eux au hasard et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le sommaire. Aucune trace de cette bataille. L'un après l'autre, le Chaperon prit les bouquins tout en lançant un regard à la table des matières de chacun. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses Red tomba sur un grimoire racontant cet épisode de l'histoire. Il s'agissait d'une bataille opposant les britanniques, dirigés par le vice-amiral Nelson, à la flotte franco-espagnole de Napoléon, dirigés par le vice-amiral Villeneuve. Durant celle-ci, Nelson périt, mais grâce à la stratégie qu'il avait mis en place, le britanniques remportèrent la victoire malgré une infériorité numérique. Cela obligea Napoléon à renoncer à la conquête de la Grande-Bretagne qui devint la nation la plus puissante sur mer. Cela eut lieu le 21 octobre 1805 et était commémoré aux Royaumes-Unis jusqu'au début du XXe siècle sous le nom de Trafalgar Day. Intéressant... Red eut un sourire. Au final, peut-être que ça pouvait être intéressant. Elle le glissa sous son bras et se dirigea vers la caisse. En voyant un petit carnet, une idée lui vint en tête. Un peu dingue, mais sympa. Elle ajouta ce carnet à ses maigres achats et attendit que le vendeur n'arrive. Elle paya et ressortit du petit magasin.

-Tu t'es bien amusée ? Lui fit la voix froide du Chasseur.

Law se tenait, dos contre le mur, les bras croisé, à côté de la porte. Red baissa la tête devant son regard.

-Désolée..., murmura-t-elle.

-Évites de refaire ça... lui demanda-t-il avant de soupirer. Aller, viens on rentre..., termina le grand brun tout en se retournant.

Red releva doucement la tête. En s'apercevant que Law était déjà loin grâce à ses longues jambes, elle piqua un sprint et ralentit le pas une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Elle souriait. Rien ne l'avait obligé à veiller sur elle, il aurait très bien pu se foutre qu'elle crève, mais il l'avait fait, renonçant presque à sa propre vie, tout ça pour elle. Cependant, quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi ? Il lui avait dit que c'était son rôle et qu'il devait s'y tenir, mais Red avait du mal à croire à cette version. Il y avait autre chose, ça elle en était certaine.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

De retour à l'appartement, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et lus. Encore et encore, sans me lasser. Au fond, les histoires de guerres et de batailles étaient passionnantes à lire. Moi qui pensait que ce n'était que foncer la tête baisser sur l'ennemi en se brisant la voix. Mais non, il y avait de véritables génies en manière de tactiques militaires. C'en était impressionnant parfois.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Après de nombreuses heures de lecture, Red se rappela du petit carnet qu'elle avait également acheté et la raison. Elle posa un petit morceau de papier entre les pages et referma le livre. Elle descendit du lit, où elle était assise jusqu'alors et repartit vers le sac du magasin. La brunette en sortit le petit cahier et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, la seule chose qu'elle nota fut: « À propos de Trafalgar Law ». Elle tourna la page et inscrit les maigres informations qu'elle possédait déjà au sujet du Chasseur. Ça sera pratique pour en savoir autant sur lui que lui sur elle.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Sept heures du soir arrivé, le ventre de Red la rappela à la réalité alors qu'elle était retourner se délecter des histoires de guerres. C'était fascinant ! Et dire qu'il aura fallut attendre huit ans et l'arrivée du Chasseur dans sa vie pour qu'elle s'intéresse à cette part de l'histoire. La brunette sortit du lit et se dirigea vers le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Elle qui s'attendait à voir Bepo devant la télévision... ou Law, pourquoi pas ? Mais, du coup, elle faisait quoi ? Ok, elle vit avec eux... mais seulement depuis aujourd'hui et elle ne se voyait pas vraiment fouiller dans les armoires. Euh... pizza à domicile, ça fera l'affaire ! Mais... à quel adresse ils étaient exactement ?

Red repartit sur ses pas et toqua doucement à la porte du blond.

-Oui ? Retentit sa voix.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

La brunette pénétra dans la chambre.

-En fait c'était pour te demander à quelle adresse nous étions ici.

-Ah, il y a un papier sur le frigo avec l'adresse.

-Ok, merci !

-Juste, pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin ?

-Je vais commander des pizzas, laquelle tu voudrais toi ?

-Oh, euhm... disons quatre fromages.

-Ok, j'te prends ça !

Et elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Red toqua à la porte d'à côté. Un marmonnement lui répondit.

-Law, je vais commander des pizzas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Interrogea-t-elle sans entrer.

-N'importe-quoi...

La demoiselle soupira devant son manque de motivation.

-C'est laquelle que tu préfères ? Tenta-t-elle.

-La Diavola.

-Ok, je prends ça pour toi..., fit-elle en partant sans demander son reste.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Euh, une seconde... Law aime les pizzas ? Pourtant c'est à base de pâte à pain... Bon ! J'ai trouver un pain qu'il aime ! Cool !

Enfin soit, je partis vers la cuisine et trouvai effectivement un bout de papier aimanté à la porte du frigidaire. Après avoir rapidement trouvé le numéro d'un livreur sur mon ordinateur qui trainait dans ma chambre, je passai commande de nos trois pizzas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Dans sa chambre, Law s'était finalement totalement réveillé après que la gamine ne soit venu troubler son sommeille. Et pour des pizzas en plus...

Il se leva et sortit de son lit pour aller s'assoir à son bureau (ça a des avantages de s'endormir tout habiller... même si après les vêtements sont tout froissés). Des feuilles y étaient éparpillé, des dossiers grands ouverts, des stylos de tout les côtés, bref, un immense bordel. Le Chasseur soupira. Il sentait qu'il approchait d'un truc, mais il ne parvenait plus à y voir clair. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être suivre le conseil de son ami et laisser tout ça sur le côté pour un moment, mais il était si près du but que ça l'énervait énormément. La grand brun soupira de frustration en passant une main sur son visage. C'était simple, il avait deux option: se tuer à la tâche et ne rien trouver avant très longtemps ou oublier tout ceci pour quelques jours ou semaines et y voir enfin clair. Le choix était vite fait. Law rangea les feuilles en vrac dans les dossiers et les mit dans un tiroir de son bureau avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Oublier cette histoire pour un moment, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit à travers l'appartement, la seule demoiselle du logement se dirigea vers la porte. Elle paya le livreur et appela les deux garçon avec qui elle cohabitait désormais. Assez rapidement, Bepo arriva dans le salon et s'assit à table, commençant à manger dès que Red se fut assise en face de lui.

-Tu n'attends pas Law ?

-Si je l'avais attendu à chaque fois, je serais mort de faim depuis longtemps, lui répondit-il en mordant dans le triangle de pâte et de sauce.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda la demoiselle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parfois je retrouve carrément les restes de la veille qui n'ont pas bougé d'un iota.

-Ah...

Red mordit à son tour dans un morceau de sa Margherita. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chose étrange, aucun des deux ne se connaissait plus que ça, pourtant ils n'avaient pas tant que ça envie de parler.

C'est alors que tout deux avaient presque terminé leurs souper que Law entra dans la salon. Il parti immédiatement vers la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau.

-Law, il y les piz-

-Je sais, mais je t'ai aussi déjà dit que je n'aimais pas le pain.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

What ? Il m'a fait payer une pizza et il ne la mange même pas ?! C'est moi qui ai pay-... Euhm... ils vont m'héberger pour une durer indéterminée, je ne vais pas me plaindre pour une pizza. Mais quand même, merde quoi !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Une fois que l'eau bouillait, le Chasseur y plongea un sachet de riz. Une fois celui-ci cuit, il versa le riz dans une assiette puis s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Red l'observai curieusement, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta d'attention. Il ouvrit le carton contenant sa pizza et... gratta la sauce, le fromage et le salami (qui semblait piquant) pour le déposer sur le riz. La brunette ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cela. Qui faisait ça ?! Sérieusement ?! Il n'empêche qu'une fois la surprise passé, cela avait effectivement l'air bon. De plus il y avait moyen de faire des variantes avec des pâtes ou des pommes de terres. C'était une chose à retenir.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Le repas ne fut pas très bavard, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, c'était presque apaisant. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, Bepo repartit dans sa chambre. C'est alors que Law démarra une conversation.

-Qu'as-tu acheté la tout à l'heure dans cette librairie ?

-Tu es curieux ?

-On peut dire ça, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Red sourit elle aussi.

-Eh bien, quand Nami a parlé de la bataille de Trafalgar, d'où vient ton nom, je me suis posée des questions à ce sujet. Vu que les guerres et moi ça fait deux, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler et j'étais curieuse. Le livre que j'ai acheté parle donc de cette fameuse bataille en long, en large et en travers, expliqua la demoiselle.

-Et selon toi, pourquoi ai-je choisit ce nom ?

-Ça, je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mais je persévère.

Il eut un ricanement.

-Si ça t'amuse.

-Tu sais Trafalgar, tu n'es pas le seul a être curieux, répliqua-t-elle fourbement.

Sur ces mots, Red se leva, alla mettre le carton de sa pizza dans la poubelle à papiers et repartit, elle aussi, dans sa chambre.

Law ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette gamine, alors que cela faisait huit ans qu'il la suivait. Elle était décidément bien différente de ce que l'on pourrait croire. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, une fille avec un côté joueur, curieuse et avec une façade la faisant passer pour un ange malgré son esprit légèrement tordu. Ce sera chouette...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

De son côté, Red était en pyjama (hors de question que la scène de ce matin ne se reproduise !) dans son lit, son carnet ouvert sur les genoux. Elle apporta les dernières infos qu'elle avait trouvé sur la cause de ce carnet et éteignit la lumière pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

« À propos de Trafalgar Law »

Il était le Chasseur de mon conte.

Il a 26 ans.

Il vit en colocation avec le Petit Soldat de plomb a.k.a. Bepo.

Son prénom vient du mot "loi" en anglais.

Il déteste le pain.

Son nom de famille fait référence à la bataille de Trafalgar.

En fait il aime une sorte de pain: la pâte à pizza.

En fait, il n'aime pas non plus la pâte à pizza.

Il lui arrive souvent de ne manger que tard le soir, voir pas du tout.

Il est TRÈS curieux (et pervers).

 **ooOoOoOoo**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review, il m'intéresse beaucoup !

Marchie !

Bichoux de la Belgique !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour mes amis !

Je vous avais prévenu que les chapitres sortiraient de façon aléatoire, mais je m'excuse quand même d'avoir pris autant de temps.

Vous avez dû remarquer que le nom de la fiction a changé pour « En Quête de Légende ». Car (micro-spoil), il n'y aura pas que des personnages de contes qui apparaîtront, mais également des (probablement) des personnages issus de légendes et de la mythologie. Plus, l'histoire, en plus d'être une romance, prendra un côté enquête, alors ce titre me semblait approprié !

Les examens approchent aussi alors le chapitre cinq ne sortira pas tout de suite non plus. Désolé -_-''.

Bonne lecture !

Pas de review à laquelle répondre aujourd'hui !

 **Disclaimer:** Sapt nei trap pame nec eipe no.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Ce matin-là, Red se réveilla en douceur et, heureusement, moins tôt. Sans attendre, elle prit le livre racontant l'histoire de la bataille de Trafalgar et s'y plongea. Se délectant des stratégies et des ruses que les Anglais avaient mit en place durant cet affrontement.

De son côté, Law, qui s'était réveillé de bonne heure, se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Malgré ce qu'il s'était dit, comme quoi il ne devait plus penser à toute cette histoire, tous ces mystères, il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots qu'il avait relus encore et encore durant un mois complet tournaient en boucle dans son crâne. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve une source de distraction, quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier cette histoire. Et cette chose, il avait une petite idée de ce que cela pourrait être. En ce moment, une demoiselle de vingt ans occupait la chambre d'à côté. Son rôle était de la protéger, et c'est ce qu'il fera.

Le Chasseur sortit enfin de sa chambre en soupirant. D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en passant devant la chambre de la gamine. Il s'y arrêta un instant et fixa la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Dormir ? Lire ? Faire un rêve éveillé ? C'était l'un des trois, il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet... « Au moins elle est calme, c'est le plus important. » pensa-t-il. Le grand brun partit finalement prendre une douche après ce bref questionnement.

Red, elle, ne lâchait plus ce livre des yeux. Elle ne le quittait pas un seul instant, captivée par l'histoire. Cependant, elle se remémora la courte discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Law. « Pourquoi ai-je choisit ce nom ? » avait-il dit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ... Law était quelqu'un de... Elle n'en savait rien. Après tout: elle ne le connaissait pas ! Il était temps que ce petit carnet se remplisse un peu plus !

Red se décida à sortir de son lit. Restant en pyjama, elle se rendit au salon qui était encore désert. Elle avait remarqué le son de la douche lorsqu'elle était passé devant la salle de bain, mais n'avait pas été assez folle pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Elle était courageuse, mais pas suicidaire ! Si s'était Bepo, il aurait probablement eu du mal à lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Et si ça avait été Law... elle préférait ne pas y penser.

La demoiselle entra dans la cuisine, trouvait rapidement du pain (appartenant sans doute au blond de l'appartement) et s'installa à table avec un pot de confiture à la rose (je vous jure que ça existe, et c'est super bon !) pour avaler un petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus total, omettant le bruit d'eau lointaine.

Alors qu'elle attaquait sa deuxième tartine, Red entendit le bruit d'eau se stopper et à peine quelques secondes plus tard un Trafalgar Law aux cheveux dégoulinant, mais heureusement/malheureusement (rayez la mention inutile) habillé, apparu dans le salon. Un air surpris traversa son visage durant un instant lorsqu'il vit Red assise à table.

-Salut ! Lui adressa-t-elle d'une voix claironnante.

-Bonjour, miss, répondit-il, plus platement.

Elle rit face à son manque d'enthousiasme.

-Tu n'es pas du matin, je me trompe ?

-On peut dire ça, continua Law sur un ton monocorde.

Red s'amusa de la réaction du Chasseur. Voilà une chose de plus à ajouter dans son carnet !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Law s'assit face à elle, une tasse de café bouillant dans la main. Lorsqu'il en bu une gorgée, elle eut presque mal à sa place. Comment arrivait-il à boire un truc aussi chaud ?

-Un problème ? Questionna-t-il, la voyant observé sa tasse avec attention.

Red releva la tête vers lui.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste si ce n'était pas trop chaud.

-Je m'y suis habitué, disons.

-Mh...

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle.

-Dis, fit Red, tentant de démarrer une conversation, pourquoi lorsque je suis entrée ici la première fois tu m'as demandé de ne pas faire le moindre bruit ?

-Ça t'intrigue ?

-Un peu.

-Eh bien, disons que si tu avais réveillé Bepo, tu n'aurais pas vraiment eu droit à un accueil chaleureux de sa part.

-Il n'aime pas être dérangé dans son sommeil ? dit-elle après avoir doucement ri.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Un autre blanc s'installa, mettant la demoiselle légèrement mal à l'aise.

-J'ai remarqué que tu avais des tatouages. Pourquoi les avoir fait ? Questionna alors le Chasseur.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Lesquels ? Poursuivit-il, décider à savoir.

-Curieux, mister ? fit Red d'un ton joueur.

-On peut dire ça, miss.

-Je ne répondrais que si tu me dis quelque chose à ton sujet.

-J'ai une meilleure idée... Le jour où tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi le nom « Trafalgar » je répondrai à presque toutes tes questions.

-Toutes ?

-Presque toutes, j'ai dit.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je trouve ta raison si je ne te connais pas ? Répliqua la brunette.

-Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller...

Red soupira, las de son manque d'enthousiasme. Elle tenta cependant sa chance, une des choses qu'elle allait raconter serait bien la bonne, non ? De plus qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à cela avant.

-La bataille de Trafalgar opposait les flottes de Napoléon aux Britanniques. Les Anglais ont remporté la bataille malgré leur infériorité numérique grâce à l'ingéniosité du vice-amiral Nelson.

Elle lança un coup d'œil en direction de Law qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter jusqu'alors. Celui-ci avait un minuscule sourire. Red ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais elle devait reconnaitre que ça lui allait à merveille cette expression.

-L'ingéniosité. C'est ça la cause du choix de ton nom. Cette bataille démontrait l'ingéniosité des Britanniques sur les mers.

Law la fixait toujours aussi intensément, imperturbable. Il semblait juger la réponse de sa protégée. Il finit par soupirer et déclarer:

-Pas mal, miss. Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour comprendre ça, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Red eut un fin sourire de satisfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Reprit-il.

-Tu as aussi des tatouages ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Lesquelles ?

-Curieuse, miss ?

-On peut dire ça, mister.

Law soupira.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question.

Elle roula des yeux face à ce déviement, mais répondit tout de même.

-Celui à ma cheville, c'est une plume, accompagné de la phrase « Once upon à time ». La plume ne symbolise rien de particulier, si ce n'est la douceur que cette phrase m'inspire. Quant aux mots en eux-même, je ne pense pas avoir à développer énormément. Je suis née de l'imagination d'un homme, je suis née d'un livre. J'y suis liée jusqu'à ma mort et je ne veux pas oublier d'où je viens réellement.

Durant son explication Law ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux, écoutant attentivement. Puis ce fut son tour lorsque Red lui posa à son tour sa question.

-Ceux sur mes mains me rappellent que je côtoyais la Mort presque tous les jours avant. Je tuais et un jour ça sera mon tour d'y passer.

Red ne fut pas vraiment surprise par cette réponse. Elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour se faire tatouer « DEATH » sur chaque main.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi durant un moment, ce qui permit à la demoiselle d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son protecteur. Pas des masses, mais c'était toujours ça.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Aux environs de midi, Red chipa des tartines et du fromage dans la cuisine avant de retourner vers sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, Law sortit de la sienne.

-Tu comptes manger ça ? Demanda-t-il en observant son sandwich tel un ennemi.

-Oui, sourit-elle. Un problème ? interrogea-t-elle moqueusement.

-Le pain..., râla le brun.

-Héhé ! Pouffa Red avant de finalement rentrer dans sa chambre.

Les lèvres de Law se retroussèrent en un fin sourire.

-Tu devrais essayer de faire quelque chose avec elle, le surpris une voix derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna vers Bepo.

-Et qu'est-ce que je ferais avec elle ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

-Et alors ?

Un silence s'installa. C'est vrai quoi; Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'ils aient six ans de différence ? Beaucoup, oui, mais... ce n'est pas ça qui doit les empêcher de, ne serait-ce, parler.

-Il y a six ans qui nous séparent et huit ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

-Correction: qu'ELLE ne t'a pas vu.

-Oui, d'accord, râla-t-il.

-Écoute Law, reprit Bepo, toi tu la connais sur le bout des doigts, mais Red, elle ne sait rien de toi. Il faudrait peut-être y faire quelque chose, non ? Toi qui la connais, tu devrais vous trouver une passion commune.

Le grand brun ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'une gamine se mêle de sa vie privée. Il retourna dans sa chambre, ayant oublié la raison de sa sortie.

-Réfléchis-y au moins ! Lui cria Bepo avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Depuis ma chambre, j'entendis Bepo crier quelque chose dans le couloir, mais cela me parvint comme un murmure incompréhensible. Je soupirai et refermai mon livre tout en continuant de manger ma tartine.

Law... ce nom tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Tout un personnage se cachait derrière ce petit nom de trois lettres...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

« À propos de Trafalgar Law »

11\. Son nom démontre effectivement l'ingéniosité des Britanniques sur les mers.

12\. Il n'est pas du matin

13\. Ses tatouages sur ses mains lui rappellent qu'il était proche de la Mort avant. En tant que chasseur il tuait, et un jour ce sera son tour de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! Le chapitre cinq est déjà en cours !

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire quoi dans une petite review, le bouton ne mord pas !

Des bisous ! À peluche !


End file.
